


Headache

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: What's the best solution for a headache? A kiss, of course.
Relationships: Byou (SCREW)/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fejfájás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005217) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami). 

> Dedicated to my beloved Pervmate.
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

There was a pounding in his head when he woke up. Mumbling curses, he climbed out of his bed , leaving the comforting warmth behind, and blindly, without opening his eyes, he knelt down on the floor and started searching for his cellphone. Meanwhile, chirping could be heard coming from the far end of the room.

“Shut up!” he grunted and finally he gathered up the strength to open his eyes. - Stupid birds...

Of course, he wasn't the type to talk to his beloved pets like this, but now he had such a bad hangover, the little cockatiels were annoying him to no end. He felt like one of those american cartoon characters often seen on TV being slapped across the face with a frying pan. That cat... what was its name... Tom? And that other one... The one which was always after that yellow bird...  
Oh yeah, here he was again thinking about 'very important' things...

Sighing, he checked the time on his cellphone's screen. Half past eight. Great, he was being late. Well, then he could stay at home today. In his current state, he wouldn't be able to do anything productive at all anyway. He would only screw practice up and that would end up with Kai abusing his head with his drumstick again. He didn't need any of it, he had a bad enough headache as it was.

Another sigh escaped his lips and he stood up from the floor, scratching the back of his head. With a bit unsteady steps, he went into his bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself.

“Fucking mornings. Who the fuck invented them...” he mumbled under his non-existent beard as he undressed himself and tossed yesterday's clothes aside (they were smelling of alcohol and tobacco, he made a face as he inhaled that disgusting smell), and he stepped into the shower enclosure, under the steaming hot water.

Wait a minute!

Who the fuck had started the water!?

The blonde man's eyes went wide and he uneasily looked around in the shower cubicle. He wasn't alone. A grinning figure was standing right beside him, looking him up and down with a perverted expression on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing at my place?” he screamed. What could Byou be doing here? Byou, of all people, Byou, who he hated so much! In his apartment. In his shower. Naked.

Naked!?

The man couldn't resist looking the other up and down. He had to admit, the vocalist was quite a hot guy for that matter.

“Like what you see, Rei-chan?” asked Byou with a perverted grin on his face.

Reita blushed at the question and mentally cursed himself for being stupid enough to take his noseband off alongside with the rest of his clothes, before stepping under the shower.

“Shut up. Get out of my apartment. And don't you ever again dare to call me Rei-chan.” he shouted.

“I do like what I see.” Byou visibly checked him out and licked his lips.

“I said, get out!” the bassist screamed and started to massage his pounding forehead.

“You have a headache?” Byou asked, ignoring Reita's words. “You drank a lot yesterday, no wonder you're feeling sick. Well, I shall heal you.” grinned Byou and before the blonde bassist could react in any way, soft plushy lips were pressed against his pair of dry ones. Taken aback, he parted his lips, allowing a tongue slipping into his mouth.

“Your head doesn't hurt anymore, does it?” Byou grinned after their lips parted, and stepped out of the shower. Reita leaned back against the cold tiles, dumbfounded.

Just... What the fuck had happened!?


End file.
